Recreational or “Director's” chairs are commonly used for outdoor activities such as sporting events, camping, fishing, and “tailgating”. It would be desirable if such chairs could include a place where plates, cups, utensils, and napkins can be stored. Other applications of such chairs include use as a work surface for laptop computers, by score keepers and statisticians at sporting events and by senior citizens accommodating their independence at assisted living facilities, for example. There are chairs which have small limited usage trays but a need exists for a recreational chair that utilizes a full sized tray that can be effortlessly positioned into or out of place and then collapsed for ease of transport and storage when not in use.
There is a need for a chair which is designed specifically for the enjoyments of tailgating and the great outdoors as well as providing a stable work surface. A need also exists for a heated recreational chair which utilizes a tray that can be effortlessly positioned into or out of place and then collapsible for ease of storage when not in use.